


A Most Superior Person

by PerpetuaLilium



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Filk, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetuaLilium/pseuds/PerpetuaLilium
Summary: A short poem about Jadzia's high self-esteem. Riffs on a poem about a real person, the deceased British statesman Lord Curzon.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Most Superior Person

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super self-indulgent little joke that'll only make sense if you're aware of Edwardian-era British politician George Curzon, Marquess Curzon of Kedleston. When Lord Curzon was a student at Oxford in the 1880s a mocking poem was written about him that went "My name is George Nathaniel Curzon/I am a most superior person/My cheek is pink, my hair is sleek/I dine at Blenheim once a week." Later in life, Curzon said, in characteristically hyperbolic terms, that "never has more harm been done to one single individual than that accursed doggerel has done to me." Not that it hindered his career much--he served as both Viceroy of India and Foreign Secretary. Not a great guy!
> 
> I just started DS9 a few weeks ago and when I learned that the previous Dax host was named Curzon my mind immediately went to the poem. So here's a Dax-appropriate version for our favorite pansexual Trill bon vivant.

I am Jadzia, erstwhile Curzon;

I am a most superior person.

My spots are dark, my hair is sleek;

I drink at Quark's ten times a week.


End file.
